theunexpectablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Eve's Meadow Academy
Background Eve's Meadow Academy is a private educational institution for women of all ages. Students range from little girls to elderly women who wish to become literate or otherwise improve themselves. The Academy teaches, reading, writing, math and practical physical skills such as self-defense. It was creative to educate woman who may not have access to education in their home countries. The students are primarily humans, elves, and halflings, but a wide variety of races attend. Faculty and students wear red ties with a gold stripe down one side to identify them as part of the Academy. The students all wear matching uniforms. The school is surrounded by an iron fence, and has a main building with classrooms and an assembly hall as well as an athletics field for all manner of sports, including archery. The facilities are well kept but not ostentatiously ornamented. The school hosted a guest presentation from The Unexpectables who were asked by Sebastian Strong to speak there about safety due to four recent disappearances of women in the city. Doros was assigned the speaking engagement but does not like to speak in front of "pretty girls". The party was asked to tell the students about recent attacks on Eltmur women and tell them to walk in groups, carry a small weapon, and not go out at night. During the time the Unexpectables spent in the western frontiers of Alivast, an executive decision was made to temporarily close the school for safety reasons in response to increasing attacks by Old-Eltmur sympathizers. Faculty and Staff The school has had problems staffing some positions, specifically archery and self-defense courses. A previous archery instructor was apparently shot by one of the students. Also, most individuals with martial skills are either part of the army, or adventurers, leading to a shortage of qualified instructors. * Headmaster - unnamed, a very jovial halfling dressed in a nice suit. * Secretary - unnamed middle-aged human woman with graying hair and glasses. * Professor of Archery, Task - He has been asked to return whenever he can to provide more lessons. He has already lasted longer than his predecessor. * Professor of Zen Shanking, Greckles - Despite some students falling asleep, the dubious utility of his lesson plan, and his ineffective teaching style, he as been asked to return whenever he can to provide more lessons. * Professor of Dick Kicking, Panic - Despite his unorthodox subject matter and teaching style he is very effective and has been asked to return whenever he can to provide more lessons. * Physical Education, Borky This person is banned from Eve's Meadow Academy for gravely injuring a student and incompetence approaching criminal negligence. Applicants are being sought for this position. * Moustached Borky - Also banned. Student Body Task's Archery Class - 17 students # Meryl (see Meryl's page for details) # Ashlyn, a young human woman with red hair. She is a proficient archer and tied Task in the Harvest Festival archery competition, but is very angry and standoffish. She refuses to take part in the class the next day and walks out. Meryl tells Task that she lost both of her parents when Tendelheim was overrun and that her father was an archer who stayed behind to cover the evacuation. # Pearl, Leopard Gecko Lizardfolk. She was very excited when she thought Task was another lizardfolk. She later applied for a job as a housekeeper for the Sweet Dragon's inn rooms after hearing about the opportunity from Meryl. She made a great impression, but was not ultimately selected for the position because there were some concerns about her lack of experience. # Dwarf, about 17. She gives Task a very firm handshake with the warning, "We'll see how long you last." # Cynthia (see Cynthia's page for details) # Marguerite, about 15, a very skittish human girl with a bowl-cut and big round glasses. She runs from Task shouting, "Don't eat me, please!" Margueritte was later encountered when she was found imprisoned with Greckles after both were kidnapped by Eltmur Royalists. # Bertha, a dwarf that looks like a housewife. She's very jovial and whips Task around while shaking his hand. # Xywyn, a Brass Dragonborn. She's relatively expressionless but had some experience with a bow. # Kate, a human with long brown hair who has some experience with a bow. # Chalene, a goth-punk Drow with short, spiky white hair and a cool attitude. She has used a crossbow before. # Sabi, a Gnome with braids that frame her face. # Floretta, a human with short, curly hair. # Grandma Gwen, an elderly human woman with surprising strength, but bad eyesight. She tells Task that "I hope you're better than the old teacher. He was a dick." # Daisy, a polite human with blonde hair in a bun who appears to be a housewife. # Vivian, a half-orc with a long braid who resembles Grenelda somewhat. # Jackie, a spunky little halfling with wild hair and bandaids all over her body. She shot the last archery teacher. # 'Luhneirth, '''a massive Ripjaw gnoll girl with bangs that cover her eyes and her fur in short braids all over her body. She is obsessed with getting stronger, and enjoys the challenge of her lesson. Greckles' Meditation Class - 4 students * A little girl with tousled, dirty blonde hair who sleeps through the lesson. * An young elf girl with a bun of very nice hair who suggests burrying her sleeping classmate. * A gnome. * One other student. Panic's Dick Kicking Class - 4 students * A very young elf girl who is concerned about screaming when there's not an emergency. * A beautiful, elegant drow who really, really, ''really gets into dick kicking. * Two more students. Borky's Suplexing Class - 3 students * Dibbles - a very enthusiastic gnome. Despite being nearly killed and learning nothing, she had a good time. * A rather short half-orc who doesn't speak. * Paula, a big dwarf girl with a goofy smile. Category:Places